Gaining Family
by Robyn Hood
Summary: Margali and Azazel have been dating since Azazel reappeared in Kurt's life nearly a year ago. Now Azazel needs to talk to Kurt, who is home from Xavier's on Thanksgiving break, about his relationship with Margali.


_Knock, knock._

"Come in," Kurt called, not looking up from his well-worn copy of _Captain Blood_.

Azazel opened the door and came in, careful to shut it behind him. He had something important to talk to Kurt about, and he couldn't have Margali eavesdropping. "What are you reading?"

Kurt held up the book, holding his place with one thick finger. "_Captain Blood_. I don't know how many times I've read it, but it never gets old." He smiled.

Azazel stood awkwardly, tail twitching restlessly behind him. "I need to talk to you, Kurt."

Kurt's expression became serious, worried. "Oh? What about?" He slowly shut the book and placed it on the bed in front of him.

Azazel looked conflicted, like he was trying to decide something. Finally, he sat down on Kurt's bed. "You know you are the man of your family," he began, seeming much calmer now.

Kurt's gaze drifted down towards the bed underneath him. "I know. I'm not doing a good job." He admitted shamefully.

"No, no." Azazel waved his hand in front of him as if to disperse the words from the air. "This isn't a lecture. You're doing a fine job anyway, I suppose."

Kurt looked up, his yellow eyes reflecting surprise. "It's not? I am?" A slow grin spread across his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, what I wanted to talk to you about." Azazel's blue eyes bore intently into Kurt's curious yellow ones. It was time to be serious,

Kurt adjusted himself and listened intently. He had no clue what to make of this or even what was going on.

"I wanted to do things right." Azazel continued. "And as you are the man of the house, so to speak, I wanted to ask you for permission to marry your mother."

Kurt's eyes grew as big as saucers. "What? You wanted to ask me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, his father was asking him permission to marry his mother, and second, his father wanted to marry his mother! His mind could hardly process it.

"Yes."

"But why?" Kurt still couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Why do I want to marry Margali or why am I asking you?" Azazel's eyebrows rose inquisitively.

Kurt thought a minute before answering. "Both."

Azazel sighed, as if this unexpected turn of events warranted no questions. "I'm marrying your mother because I love her and it's the right thing to do by her. I came back into your and her lives and I want to protect and provide for you both, and Jimaine, like I should have when you were younger. I failed you all before. Now I'm going to make it right. And second, I'm asking you because you are the only male of the family and I'm _trying _to do this the right way."

"It's just weird. I thought…I thought you and Mama would never get married, or even break up. And nobody asks me permission for things. I'm always having to ask from someone else. I'm just not used to it." Kurt admitted, staring at the blankets beneath him.

"So Kurt, what is your answer?" Azazel prodded.

Kurt looked up. "I feel like you're proposing to me now."

Azazel shot him a dirty look, tail lashing violently.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Kurt shied away from any potential, yet harmless blows. "I say yes. You can marry Mama."

"Good. Thank you, Kurt." He stood and ruffled Kurt's hair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Kurt ducked away, dark curls falling in his eyes. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking Christmas. I've never celebrated it before, but I thought she might enjoy a surprise." His blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he thought about it. She was going to love it.

Kurt's face reflected awe and elation, a childlike grin adorning his face. He hopped up from his bed, stopping himself just short of throwing his arms around his father and hugging him. "That's going to be great! She's going to be so surprised!"

Azazel gave Kurt a hard look before warning him, "You had better not tell her, though. Don't even hint at it."

Kurt's grin disappeared and he nodded. "Yes sir." He couldn't help it. The same goofy grin spread across his face. He was just so happy! "She'll never know."

"Good. All right, then. I'll let you get back to reading now." Kurt reminded Azazel of an overly enthusiastic puppy. He even had the wagging tail.

"Can I see the ring first?" Kurt asked hopefully. "Maybe I can tell you if it's something she'll like or not."

Azazel thought a moment, wondering if he should just 'port home and get it or take Kurt with him. He decided they wouldn't be too missed if they both went. If Margali noticed their absence and asked, he would just tease her by telling her he was showing Kurt her Christmas present. It was the truth and he was sure to win some brownie points by it. He held out his hand. "Come on."

Kurt gladly grasped his father's red, five-fingered hand with his own blue, furry, three-fingered one, and they were gone.


End file.
